


Magic Class 101

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, a lil, and headcanons on magic, magic!!!!, slight canon divergence i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Anne and Felix start classes, but Anne struggles more than anticipated.
Relationships: Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif)/Original Female Character(s), Felix Escellun/Anne Nova (Last Legacy), Felix/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif)
Kudos: 8





	Magic Class 101

The first step to learning magic, as Felix explained to Anne, was understanding the practice and theory. When not a natural, the most important thing is understanding.

“There are many areas of magic you can specialize in,” Felix explains, “as you know, I chose to familiarize myself with Necromancy. Of course, a specialized area isn’t necessary, but may help you. of course there are also basic spells every mage should know.”

Anne nods, fiddling with her ballpoint pen. She clicks it in equal intervals, and though it may distract Anisa, neither Anne nor Felix are particularly bothered by the white noise.

“So I’ve written down the most common specializations,” Felix slides Anne a list, “you need’nt choose now, however you should keep them in mind as you read up on the basics.”

“Yes Sir,” she says mindlessly, gaze pouring over the parchment as she abandons the pen and rests her temple on her knuckles—thus missing entirely how Felix straightens, shifts awkwardly, then glares at the wall in an attempt to hide how she addressed him had impacted him.

As Anne pours over the list, she notices that a lot of the specializations listed are in line with tabletop RPG ones. There’s divination, necromancy of course, evocation, and healing, amongst many others. There also seem to be studies in alignment with witchcraft back home.

“Evocation is controlling elements right?” Anne asks, looking up at him.

Felix, in the meantime, had regained a cool expression, and hums. “Just about. Most mages can cast some basic Evocation spells, but a mage specialized in the area could create explosions of pin point accuracy, or ice so concentrated you’d think better than to cross them twice.”

Anne nods, “I see. Transfiguration…transforming one thing into another, yeah?”

Felix nods, “by rearranging it’s molecular structure, yes.”

“Ugh,” Anne groans, “ew, chemistry.”

Felix snorts, “not a fan of molecules?”

“Chemistry itself is interesting,” she says, “but learning it in a school setting?” she shakes her head, “less so.”

Anne resumes scouring the list.

“a few have caught my eye,” she says finally, “I think…Evocation could be really cool. And Transfiguration, though that may be too technical.”

“That depends entirely on what you’re transfiguring, Anne,” Felix walks to the bookshelf, “but that helps us both focus on a specific field of study. Though we will naturally begin with the basics.” He throws her a smirk over his shoulder, “if it’s all the same to you.”

Anne smiles crookedly, rolling her eyes as she stands, “duh, course it is.” She punches her palm, “Let’s get started!”

xxx

Felix hadn’t expected Anne to be so impatient, when it came to magic.

It wasn’t a lack of interest, or understanding of basic concepts, but Anne struggled to conjure any type of magic. It wasn’t a lack of skill—he could feel her magic boiling right beneath the surface, bright and warm—but it didn’t help that even after two days, she’d been unable to use her magic.

Usually, she was on time for their lessons, but after lunch that third day—she’d never returned.

The sun was setting now, and Felix grew worried.

Carefully, he exits the study, finding Anisa and Sage passing as he goes.

“Evening, Annie, Sage,” he nods curtly, “have either of you seen Anne?”

“Anne?” Anisa echoes, “we thought she was with you.”

“Lose your apprentice already?” Sage jokes.

Felix scoffs, “highly unlikely. She most likely simply forgot time.”

“Do you need help finding her?” Anisa asks.

Felix shakes his head, more so because of his pride than anything, “No need. I’m sure I’ll be able to find our realm traversing friend.” He turns on his heel, eager to prove that he can actually find her.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, she’s in the first place he’d thought to check: in a clearing near the edge of the forest. It’s not far, and you can even see the window to Anisa’s office from there—perfect for someone who has no sense of direction.

“Here you are,” he says, stepping into the clearing, “I’ve been waiting for you for hours, Anne.”

She stops scratching her pencil over the rough paper of her sketchbook to throw him a quirked brow and a crooked smirk, “That’s a first. Most people don’t bother waiting on me.” she turns away again to proceed sketching.

Felix purses his lips, “What are you even doing out here?”

“Drawing,” she shrugs as he walks over, “or do people here not make art?”

He rolls his eyes, “Very funny.”

“I tend to be.”

“I mean—” he sits down beside her, “—why haven’t you returned for your lesson? Did you not want to learn magic?”

She scoffs, once again pausing her drawing, “of course I do. But I think it’s fairly obvious we’re getting nowhere, so I should just quit while I’m ahead, no?”

Felix’s eyes widen, “What?”

“This was supposed to be the thing I’d be good at,” She continues, “the thing I wouldn’t need to work five times as hard for, but—wow! What a shock! Anne once again fails, and has to go ten times hard to reach the bare minimum. No surprise there.”

She sighs. “I’ll never be the best in anything. That’s not news. But I was hoping maybe magic would be…not so impossible.”

Felix frowns, “Why are you saying that?” he asks, drawing her gaze. “Just the other day you couldn’t wait to begin, why are you suddenly just giving up!”

“It’s not sudden!” she snaps, face now only inches from his, “it’s always like this! I get so invested and interested, only to have to work five times as hard to get any sort of payoff!” she stands up, dropping pencil and notebook in Felix’s lap as she turns to face him. “I’m sick of working my ass off just for a ‘you tried’ prize!!”

What Anne apparently didn’t notice, was the way her eyes took on an otherworldly blue glow, or how the wind and waves of a nearby river picked up—the way her magic manifested.

“You wouldn’t get it,” she sighs, and the magic dissipates, “no one gets how hard it is for me to remember things, to focus!” she groans, digging her hands into her hair, “I just want to be NORMAL!”

From her outburst, he guesses this wasn’t just an issue spawned by her lack of magical skill. He supposes it’s a thing that’s been building up, finally pushed over the edge with her recent failures.

“Now, now, Anne,” he hums, “I cannot understand how it feels to fail at magic, I confess,” he says, “but, that is to say, the best mages are ones who _aren’t_ normal.” He shrugs, “magic, like most things, doesn’t come to most overnight. I am, of course, the exception.”

That, of all things, draws a snort from her, and Felix smiles.

“Even if you do not feel the magic within you,” Felix says, standing, pencil and notebook in hand, “I do. It is right there, all we need is to draw it out. Though it takes time—” he passes her her things, “—it is not a fruitless endeavor, dear Barista.”

Anne smiles, watery and soft, a soft pink color coloring her cheeks, then meets Felix’s eyes.

“It could take weeks,” she notes, “I’ve always been a little slow.”

He shrugs, “I have faith in you. and with me as your teacher, it will happen, I’m sure of it.”

She laughs, bright but a little saddened.

“Okay,” she nods, pressing her book to her chest, “I trust you. You’re the boss.”

He smirks, “now, what do you say we go see if we can locate Sage and Annie for dinner?” he snorts, “perhaps we can convince Sage to have dinner somewhere other than that dreadful bar.”

At his disgusted expression, Anne laughs—honestly laughs—rolling her eyes.

“Good luck with that,” she says, strolling past him, her scent—honey and lavender—flooding his senses, “Sage is a creature of habit, though I’m sure you knew that already!”

Felix rolls his eyes as he follows her, “Yes, but one may attempt, nevertheless.”

She laughs, fondly as she shakes her head, “you really are persistent, Felix.”

He hums, nodding.

“That, my dear Barista, is entirely true.”


End file.
